


Fires of Gallifrey

by live_laugh_read



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_laugh_read/pseuds/live_laugh_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The War Doctor stands in the TARDIS and watches his homeworld burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fires of Gallifrey

The TARDIS is spinning away from the burning planet as I stare at the screen. I can barely register the words in my head, the words that shatter my world.

Gallifrey is dying. There’s nothing I can do to stop it.

Oh, Skaro burned too. But Gallifrey is the home of the wise and ancient Time Lords. Our history stretches back into the dawn of the galaxies and stars. We burn with time and can see the turn of the Universe. The whole of the Time Vortex is at our command, to watch over and protect the other worlds that are out there. That was our Law.

Somehow, in the fires of rage, the Time Lords lost their benevolence. A war began, and soon the Lords of Time were prepared to sacrifice their good name just to stop the Daleks. Gate after gate fell, and the Ninth Gate, the last of them all, the Gates of Elysium, burned as my sister screamed. My sister, the Writer. There were three of us: the Doctor, the oldest; the Master, the second; and the Writer, the third. We all had separate talents.

The Doctor, myself, was found to have a natural ability to take care of and heal people. Naturally, I was placed in the Medical Ward for a time, before being sent out on assignments by the Senior Time Lords.

My younger brother the Master was a born leader, and he took command of the Future Watch that ensured all was right with the Universe and alerted the Senior Lords when something went wrong.

The Writer, our sister, became the Scribe in the Library. It was like she was born for the job. Along with the Junior Time Lords, she was responsible for writing the events as they happened in time (like the Fall of Rome on planet Earth), both astronomical and planetary.

She is dead now, the Writer; I do not know what became of the Master. I do know one thing though – I am the last of the Time Lords.

On the TARDIS’ screen, Gallifrey spins on its axis and burns again, and I hear a voice, clear as crystal, singing the Song of Gallifrey. This shall serve as my farewell, and someday when I am through with my regenerations I will meet my fellows in the Time Lock. For now, though, let it be enough that I defeated the great President Rassilon and his plans to destroy the Earth and the rest of Time and Space.

_There is a wondrous planet with an orange sky,_

_That is under the ruling of the Lords of Time._

_Though the mountains be Solace and Solitude,_

_The Time Lords respect from others have accrued._

_Each morning two suns rise in the North and South,_

_They are shining glories that eclipse the clouds._

_Leaves of silver on every tree and grass as red as blood,_

_Throughout mountains with tongues of fire dotted._

_Rising high above all that she named Nature has created,_

_Stands the dome of the Citadel; towers with gold coated._

_This be the Academy of Time; within its walls stands,_

_Power of the four dimensions throughout the Lands._

_The name of this galaxy defying land people they say_

_Is a name of power and might that shakes the skies: Gallifrey!_

_O Gallifrey, O Gallifrey! The land that be no more_

_From the mountain to the sea, the dome to the moor._


End file.
